kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane im Sonnenfels (9)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: * Salane strandet in Sonnenfels * Salane im Sonnenfels (2) * Salane im Sonnenfels (3) * Salane im Sonnenfels (4) * Salane im Sonnenfels (5) * Salane im Sonnenfels (6) * Salane im Sonnenfels (7) * Salane im Sonnenfels (8) Montag Salane fand am Lagerfeuer nur Xorak vor und es entwickelte sich ein Gespräch über Salanes (wenige) Fortschritte, Pläne und Geschichte: center center center center Mittwoch Zunächst drehten sich die Gespräche um den vergifteten See: center Salane versuchte, mit dem See Kontakt aufzunehmen. Eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht. center|650px center|650px Anschließend gingen Tzek, Riyka und Salane Wasser holen von einem weiter oben gelegenen See, an dem Geister von Elfen lebten. Salane nahm hier auch Anläufe, mit diesem See Kontakt aufzunehmen und auf dem See zu gehen. Es war ähnlich schwierig Anfangs, dann gab es aber rasch Fortschritte. Salane und Riyka hatten eigentlich geplant, die Raptor-Zucht in Sen'Jin zu besuchen und dabei Mo neue, lebende Süßwasserfische mitzubringen für ihre Zucht und auch, um sie mit Salane etwas zu versöhnen. Nun musste Salane erfahren, dass Mo verschwunden war. Sie soll ihr Motorrad nach Ratchet schieben wollen um dort zu tanken oder so. Sehr wirr. center|650px center Donnerstag Salane lernte Tokk kenne, den Orcwaisen, den Ruka und Riyka zusammen aus Orgrimmar anlässlich der Waisenkinderwoche abgeholt hatte center|650px Der kleine Orc beschaute sich die Goblin kindlich neugierig und stellte ihr einen Haufen Fragen. center center Salane erklärte, dass sie im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen Orc keine Kriegerin werden wolle, sondern Schamanin. Er fragte sie, ob sie denn eine geistige Führerin ihres Volkes sei. center center Ruka wollte dem Kleinen beibringen, wie ein großer Krieger aus ihm werden könne und Riyka lehrte ihn Reiten. Und sich vor Ruka zu verstecken. center Salane nahm auf Orzas Bitten, der versucht hatte, mit einem Pulver den See zu heilen, noch einmal Kontakt zu diesem auf. center Auf ihre Frage reagierte der See, die Oberfläche kräuselte sich, dann stieg ein Wassertropfen auf und fiel im Bogen wieder zurück in den See. Salane wusste das erst gar nicht zu deuten. Auf Orzas Bitte hin versuchte sie es dann, und plötzlich erschien ihr die Antwort völlig schlüssig! center|650px Es war überhaupt erstaunlich, dass ihr das Element des Wassers inzwischen das vertrauteste geworden war. ((Was übrigens völlig ungeplant aus der Situation entstand (auch wenn es perfekt zu einer heilenden Schamanin passt), genau wie die Reaktion des Sees. Ich suchte erst händeringend nach irgendeiner nicht zu ausgefallenen See-Reaktion, ohne irgendeinen Interpretationshintergrund. Den sog ich mir dann aus den Fingern, als Orza danach fragte. Und es passte plötzlich so gut! *schmunzelt*)) Es näherte sich die Zeit der Wandertaverne zum blauen Laubfrosch, die ab der neunten Stunde hier am Sonnenfels ausschenken wollte und es kamen eine Reihe von Leuten. Darunter auch Mimiru und eine andere Goblin, Neesa, die sich als Mimirus Schwester entpuppte. center center Die Trollcheffin Tsuky hatte eine neue Frisur: center Zu Salanes großer Überraschung hatten Karakas und Srolja ihr etwas mitgebracht aus dem Brachland. Der große Troll, der sie so oft angegrummelt und angeknurrt hatte, schenkte ihr vier Fische! center Srolja schenkte ihr auch einen Fisch, weil sie nichts gefunden hatte, was explodieren würde (worum Salane ganz froh war). center|650px Salane erzählte Mimiru von dem Leiden des Sees: center|650px center Dann endlich gingen sie hinein in das Versammlungszelt, wo die beiden Trolldamen Sonlaj und Tunlaj von der Wandertaverne zum blauen Laubfrosch ausschenkten. center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px Freitag Tokk reitet auf einem Tiger ---- Als Salane nach anderen suchte, fand sie Riyka und Tzek, die den Orcwaisenjungen Tokk auf einem Tiger reiten ließen. center Salane ahnte, dass das kein normaler Tiger war, nutze aber die Gelegenheit, um auch mal auf der großen Katze reiten zu dürfen. Ein lauter Ruf mit ihrem Namen unterbrach dieses Vergnügen und die Katze trug sie zum See, wo Orza nach ihr gerufen hatte. Sorgen um den See ---- Orza bat Salane darum, den See zu beobachten, während er ihn mit Algen behandeln würde. center Salane beobachtete und befragte den See auch hinterher. Seine Antwort war wieder keine sprachliche, aber eine deutliche Reaktion auf ihre Frage. Sie legte die Antwort so aus, dass es ihm besser ging, aber er noch nicht geheilt war. center|650px center|650px Eine überraschende Entdeckung ---- Salane bemerkte auf einem der großen Holzpfeiler der Fischzucht im See eine komische, kleine Erhebung. Sie lief dorthin und sprang mutig zu diesem Pfeiler. Etwas später kam sie zu Orza und brachte ihren Fund mit: Eine auffällige Schnecke! Orza hatte ja einmal berichtet, dass er eine Schnecke vermisste, die ihm aus "Waschi" gefolgt sei. center|650px Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Orzas vermisste Schnecke Namens Sna'il. center Orza maß der Tatsache, dass sie sich ausgerechnet Salane gezeigt hatte, große Bedeutung zu. Salane vermutete, dass sie Schnecke aufgetaucht war, weil der See vergiftet wurde und sie es deshalb darin nicht mehr aushielt. center Außerdem hielt Orza die Schnecke für eine Botin der Loa. center center|650px center Orza riet Salane, gut auf das zu hören, was Sna'il ihr vielleicht sagen würde. Denn sie sei sehr weise. Salane fragte, ob sie denn sprechen könne. center Orza sagte, es wäre wie bei ihm und seinem Treant. Wie auch immer die miteinander kommunizieren würden. Reden hatte Salane die beiden jedenfalls noch nicht miteinander gehört. Riyka freute sich, dass sie Schnecke wieder aufgetaucht war. center Tokk wollte sie gern anfassen und Salane erklärte ihm dies und das über Schnecken dabei: center Tokk wollte später einmal, wenn er ein großer Krieger wäre, nach Waschi reisen und die Familie von Sna'il finden. center Reija tauchte "überraschend" auf, nun nicht mehr als Tigerin, sondern als Trollfrau, und regte sich über Blutelfen ("Mutanten") auf. center Ankunft einer seltsamen Trollfrau ---- center center|650px Irgendwas schreckliches war Ruka zugestoßen. Die Anwesenden bereiteten sich auf eine Rettungsmission vor. center Rukas Rettung ---- Sie flogen nach Malaka'Jin und von dort führte die Trollfrau, die so gut wie kein Orcisch sprechen konnte, Orza, Riyka, Mimiru, Reija und Salane zu der Höhle, in die sie Ruka getragen hatte. center Sie berichtete davon, dass sie dazugekommen wäre, wie Ruka einfach umgekippt sei und sie gerade noch sechs Männchen, zwei Orcs und vier Trolle - oder war es umgekehrt? - davon hatte abhalten können, die Situation zu ihren Gunsten auszunutzen. center Sie holten den Raptor der Troll und hieften Ruka hinauf. Die Troll stieg dazu und stützte die Bewustlose. center|650px Salane fand Schilder, die zum Sonnenfels wiesen und Orza sorgte derweil dafür, dass die Windreiter zurück zum Sonnenfels flogen und gesellte sich dann wieder zu dem kleinen Trupp, der Ruka nach Hause brachte. Salane wurde gefragt, wo sie die mit Metallringen behängten Kleidung her hätte. center Sie hatte diese bestellt. Nochmal sollten sich keine Pfeile durch sie bohren! Sie brachten Ruka nach oben ins Lazarett. center|650px center center|650px Orza bat Salane, sich am nächsten Tag um Ruka zu kümmern, da er ins Brachland reisen und Algen für den See holen wollte. center|650px center|650px center|650px Tsuky wird informiert ---- Schon auf ihrer Hängematte sitzend wurde Salane von Tsuky nach den Vorfällen befragt. center center Samstag Rukas Pflege ---- Salane wird von Orza geweckt, wäscht sich und frühstückt hastig, dann tappst sie nach oben und setzt sich an Rukas Bett. Als erstes befreit sie die in ihrem Schlaf gefangene Orcin von den zerrissenen Sachen und zieht ihr ein sauberes Hemd an. Ziemlich schwer für eine kleine Goblin, aber sie hat ja Zeit. Ruka nimmt von dem heilenden Wasser aus dem Krug, den Orza Salane zeigte, leider nur wenig an und aufwachen wollte sie leider auch nicht. Dennoch bleibt Salane den Tag über in ihrer Nähe und kümmerte sich um die Orcin. Salane lernt Rakya kennen ---- Als Riyka zum See kam, an dem Salane gedankenverloren - oder doch meditierend? - saß, brachte sie einen dunkelgrünen Raptor mit. Es handelte sich um ihre Jagdbegleiterin Rakya, die nur kurz Salanes Witterung aufnahm, die Goblin ansonsten aber uninteressant fand. center Auch Sna'il zeigte sich nach einer Weile wieder und kroch Riyka auf eine Hand. Besuch eines Trollmagiers ---- Ein fremder Troll gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen: center|650px Vorok will Salane und Riyka unter sechs Augen sprechen ---- Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Vorok auftauchte und Salane und Riyka um ein Gespräch bat. Er führte sie in das bis dahin leere Versammlungszelt und sprach mit ihnen über Ruka und deren Mutter Tosha, die ebenfalls eine Geisterseherein gewesen war. center Auch diese hatte eine solche Prüfung durchmachen müssen. Salane fragte sich bang, ob auf sie wohl auch eine solche zu käme, oder ob das eine speziell orcische Angelegenheit wäre. Wenn Ruka es nicht schaffen würde, würde sie sterben, soviel machte Vorok den beiden klar. center|650px Dornac tauchte auf, setzte sich dazu, ohne zu ahnen, dass er in ein ernstes Gespräch unter sechs Augen geraten war. Salane fühlte sich nicht dazu berufen, ihn darauf hinzuweisen und solange Vorok dies nicht tat, konnte er ja gern bleiben. Der Rat eines ausgebildeten Schamanen könnte sicher nicht schaden. center center center Eine Einmischung von außen in Rukas Prüfung war also ganz klar untersagt. center|650px Dornac wurde wohl langsam klar, dass er etwas vom Gespräch verpasst hatte. Tsuky gesellte sich dazu und auch sie meinte, Ruka müsse es alleine schaffen. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center Die Kunde von der Heerschau dringt in den Sonnenfels vor ---- Das Gespräch begann abzugleiten. center|650px Orza hatte für diese Heerschau, die Horde schlägt zurück eine Ansprache halten wollen. So drehte sich das Gespräch bald um diese Thematik. center Als Tackara, die alte Orcin, auftauchte, konnte sie genaueres berichten, denn sie war selbst auf der Heerschau gewesen. Es war wohl nicht nur eine Heerschau gewesen, sondern bald auch ein Angriff auf Theramore. Die Diskussion wurde farbenfroher. center|650px Auch Mimiru hatte sich inzwischen in der Runde eingefunden und bekam die Meinungen, Sorgen und Nöte des Paktes mit. center|650px Tackera berichtete, dass die Krieger gerade ihren Sieg feiern wollten. Salane fiel aus allen Wolken. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass die heißen Gemüter wohl mit vielen Verlusten an der schwer bewachten Feste gekühlt worden seien. Wie konnte diese Aktion siegreich gewesen sein? center Schnell machten sich die Anwesenden klar, wo wohl eine eventuell ausgeführte Rache der Allianz zu befürchten wäre. Nämlich hier im Sonnenfels. center|650px center center Es wurden Pläne geschmiedet ... center|650px ... und Sonnenfels in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. center|650px center|650px center|650px Rejia nimmt Salane beiseite ---- Nach einer Weile kam Reija dazu und bat Salane beiseite. Vor dem Zelt fragte sie die Goblin nach Rukas Zustand. center Salane berichtete ihr. center Danach gingen sie zusammen zurück zu den anderen, um nicht zu viel von der allgemeinen Diskussion um die Sicherheit am Fels zu verpassen. center|650px Der magische Gast sucht andere Magier ---- Da immer mehr den Weg zum Feuer fanden, holte Riyka irgendwann den Gast dazu. Dieser wartete ab, bis keine dringlichen Themen mehr zu besprechen waren und kam dann auf sein Anliegen einer Art magischer Akademie zu sprechen. center center Vuzan nimmt Salane beiseite ---- Als schließlich alle das Zelt verließen, tauchte der Troll Vuzan auf und nahm Salane zur Seite. Er bat sie, auf einem Baumstumpf Platz zu nehmen und sprach mit ihr über den See. center Seiner Meinung nach würde sich Wasser selbst reinigen und man solle den See einfach in Ruhe lassen. Orzas Algen würden die Selbstheilung allerdings vielleicht etwas beschleunigen. Salane bedrückten die ganzen Sorgen und Nöte des Sonnenfelsens. Erst der vergiftete See, die in ihrer Prüfung gefangene Ruka und nun die eventuelle Rache der Allianz... center|650px Vuzan sprach mit Salane über die Berge, Gesteinsschichten und Regenwasser. center Wo Berge waren, gab es auch Wasser, man müsse es nur finden. Und falls Salane irgendwelche schamanistischen Fähigkeiten hätte, würde sie es auch finden. center center center center Es entpuppte sich also als eine Aufgabe für Salane. Sie war einerseits froh, von so vielen Schamanen lernen zu können und Aufgaben zu erhalten, sie wusste andererseits kaum, wo ihr angesichts der ganzen Probleme der kleine Kopf stand. Sie fragte Vuzan dann noch nach dem Auftreten einiger Schamanen. center Es war nicht wesentlich ... center ... aber Schamanen, die ihr Volk spirituell leiteten, hatten sich ein Verhalten angewöhnt, das diesem gleich Achtung abverlangt. center|650px Xorak taucht im Fels auf ---- Als Xorak am Sonnenfels eintraf, waren die meisten Trolle leider schon ihrer Wege gegangen und Salane berichtete Jhanna detailliert über die verschiedenen Vorfälle und Probleme. Dabei entging ihr, dass sich Mimiru derzeit angeregt mit Xorak unterhielt. center center Jhanna meinte, Mimi habe sich dem Orc als Mörderin angeboten und drängte auf eine Unterredung mit der Goblin. Ein ernstes Gespräch mit Mimiru ---- Diese fand dann auf dem Balkon statt. Mimiru gab offen zu, dass sie eine Auftragsmörderin sei, sich dies allerdings nur auf die Allianz bezöge. center|650px Jhanna war ziemlich böse auf sie und warnte sie dringlich. center|650px Außerdem meinte sie, Mimiru solle ihre Warnung ruhig als "gerne mögen" auslegen. Anderenfalls hätte sie gar nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Pflege von Ruka die zweite ---- Mimiru verschwand sichtlich ungehalten und Salane und Jhanna gingen hinein zu Ruka center Salane bedauerte, ihr nicht mehr als mit den normalen Pflegemethoden helfen zu dürfen. Jhanna kam bald auf Xorak und die Wehr zurück. Und die unglückliche Heerschau, deren Teilnehmer sie als "Trottel" bezeichnete. center Salane glaubte nicht, dass es alles Trottel waren. Bestimmt waren welche dabei, wie immer bei größeren Mengen. Aber alle? Das war unwahrscheinlich. Dafür kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee, warum das ganze ein Sieg gewesen sein könnte. Zuletzt kamen sie auf die sechs Männchen zu sprechen, die nach den Worten der Trollin, die Ruka gerettet hatten, dieser hatten Gewalt antun wollen. center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane im Sonnenfels (10) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie: Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt